


How to Win Your Girlfriend When She's Already Yours

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/M, Flirting, Valentine's Day, jealous ten, like she does, minor mention of drugs, rose tyler being sexy, whom i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Rose is excited for Valentine's Day, but her excitement fades as she realizes the Doctor has completely forgotten it. The Doctor tries to fix it, but he fails miserably. Rose decides to take matters of their celebration into her own hands.Content: Minor mention of drugs, but nothing happens to the character for whom it was intended. Also contains alcohol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Received prompt: Ten x Rose, flirting.
> 
> This one comes with some assistance of and otpprompts post, “Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B “Oh, come on. You know you love me,” and B responding with “I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.” Also fulfills timepetalsprompts’ Valentine’s Day prompt. 
> 
> Also inspired by David’s pinup cufflinks: (https://thingsdtwears.tumblr.com/post/156013543183/thedeliriumtennants-dt-accessories).
> 
> The nerd bit towards the end was inspired by a post by skyler10fic/tinyconfusion about Tentoo being a sexy nerd in the sheets. (Even though this is Ten, shhhhh)
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please forgive any mistakes.

Rose marked the day off on the calendar, like she did every time she woke up. The ritual wasn't particularly essential for time travel. After all, “Time’s irrelevant,” the Doctor would say nearly every time she told him, “Good morning,” and she would just roll her eyes. Then he would grin and say, “Good morning, Rose Tyler.” Anyway, Rose just liked keeping track of the days. It helped keep her grounded as she traveled amongst the stars.

She smiled as she thought about her and the Doctor’s greeting routine. She smiled more than she normally would. It was Valentine’s Day in her timeline. And she was in love with an alien, and he was in love with her.

She decided to wear a white t-shirt with a big red heart on it with her jeans and trainers, unsure of what the Doctor had planned for the day. She could always change when he announced their plans. Knowing him, it’d probably be some trek up the side of a mountain just so he could show her a particularly romantic view, and then they’d get attacked by aliens and would need to leg it. Yep, best keep it comfortable and functional until she knew more.

She pulled his gift out of one of her drawers and slipped it in her pocket, which the TARDIS had made transdimensional, just like the Doctor’s. Handy essential for any time traveler. It was a small velvet box containing two custom cufflinks she had made specially just for him, and it would be inconspicuous in her bigger-on-the-inside pockets. They had miniature rendering on them of her as a pin-up girl. She figured he’d love wearing them with his tux.

She made her way to the console room with a light bounce in her step, and when she made it, she said in a loud sing-song voice, “Good morning, Doctor!”

His poked his head out of the grating where he’d been working on the TARDIS. He looked a bit like Maurice from _Beauty and the Beast_ with some magnifying head gear. “Ah, Rose, good morning.” He grinned. “I’m about to solder some wires together, if you’ll just give me a moment.”

“Sure,” she giggled.

“What’s so funny?” He gave her a lopsided smile.

“You look funny in those goggles.”

“Well, needs must, I’m afraid.”

“No, I like it. You look like a mad scientist.”

“That’s me! Maddest of them all.”

“Don’t I know it?” She laid on her stomach on the grating so she could watch him while he worked.

He worked for a few moments, and then he popped back up, whipping his goggles off and giving Rose a quick peck on the lips.

She ruffled his hair and crossed her feet behind her as she bent her knees in her giddiness. “What are we doing today?”

“Oh, nothing exciting, really. I needed to make a run to a market to grab some parts for the TARDIS. Figured you could run around for a bit on your own. Really, you don’t want to visit the parts shops with me.”

Her smile immediately fell, and her mouth hung open a little. He wasn’t being serious, was he? Had he forgotten?

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing.” She made a small effort to smile. “Just thought we’d be doing something a little more...special. That’s all.”

“I’m sorry, Rose, but I’ve got to get these parts. Banging into that asteroid yesterday to get away from those Chrak ships damaged the fluid links. And I’d rather you not die of mercury poisoning because I like having you around.” He brushed her hair behind her ear.

“How thoughtful of you,” she said unenthusiastically.

“And some of the console switches need replacing. Might as well pick up a few things while I’m there, yeah? The boring thing will be trying to find a parts shop that has these little buggers. Not many places carry Type 40 parts these days.”

She bit her lip and looked away. Maybe he was trying to cover because he didn’t get her a gift, and he wanted to pick out something for her? Rose didn’t care either way. She didn’t need a gift from him. Rather, she just wanted to spend some time with him. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She smiled and looked at him. “Alright, then.”

He grinned. “Allons-y!” He bounded up the steps to the console dais and shut the grating. He pulled Rose to her feet and then he danced around the console and set them in flight.

Once they landed, they stepped outside the doors. The street they were on was decorated heavily in red and pink hearts. Nearly all of the people milling around were dressed in festive gear.

 _What could be more clear?_ she thought. She waited for him to say something about how this planet celebrates Valentine’s Day, just like they do on Earth, but he said nothing. “Wow. They really went all out, didn’t they?” she prompted.

“You picked out a good shirt for this visit, Rose. You blend right in!” he mused, glancing down at the big red heart across her chest. He held her hands and kissed her forehead. “Sorry again. I’ll call you when I’m done with my hunt. Maybe if it’s not too late in the day, we’ll stop for some ice cream on the way out?”

 _Bless him, he means so well_ , she thought. “Yeah.” She smiled up at him.

“Love you.” He squeezed her hands and took a few steps back. He smiled again, waving his fingers a little, before turning around to find the shops he was looking for.

She sighed. He really forgot, didn’t he? Just like a regular bloke, for all his bragging about being a Superior Time Lord Boyfriend™. But who could stay mad when he was so affectionate like that? Especially after he’d moved past his moody-I’m-avoiding-your-mortality phase and threw all caution to the wind. He’d just up and grabbed her around the waist for the most out-of-this-world snog after that trip to the parallel world, and they’d been different ever since. He was so open with her now, physically and emotionally, and they were so much happier.

And she was grateful for all of that, really. She felt stupid for her small disappointment, but wasn’t he the Lord of Time? “You think he’d remember the day,” she muttered to herself as she walked down the street. And, yet, she knew the holiday was unimportant in the grand scheme of things, merely arbitrary so card companies could make money. The Doctor and Rose didn’t need a holiday to know that they loved each other.

Even still, walking around and seeing couples in love didn’t suit her at the moment, so she asked around for a local library or coffee shop so she could curl up with a good book for a while. To her delight, the library-coffee shop combination wasn’t far from her, and she was soon immersed in a good yarn. One not about love, that was for sure.

–

The Doctor made his rounds to several different parts shops, but not without thinking about Rose. She’d been a little...off, and he wasn’t sure what was wrong. She usually doesn’t mind stops at markets because she gets to explore different cultures on her own. Why was today any different? Why would she expect they’d be doing something special on this particular day? He was missing something, he was sure of it. Knowing him, “It’s probably right in front of me, and I can’t even see it,” he mumbled to himself in between shops. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice all the couples strolling past him, hand in hand, looking sweetly at their partners. He’d just have to ask her later.

–

Hours later, her mobile buzzed in her pocket. She accepted the call without even looking. “Hello?”

“Rose, where are you?” the Doctor asked.

“I’m in the library. Not too far from the TARDIS, actually.”

“You didn’t walk around or anything? You’ve been there all day?”

She heard the concern in his voice. So he knew something was up. He just didn’t know what. He still had no idea what day it was. Now she was growing irritated, but she didn’t want to take anything out on him. “Didn’t feel like it.”

“Okay...do you feel like doing anything else?”

“Nah, I’d just rather go back to the TARDIS.”

“Oh. Alright, then.” He paused, and when she didn’t say anything, he continued. “Have I done something? I’m getting the feeling that I’ve done something.”

“Nah, it’s not important. Nothing a good night’s rest won’t fix.” That was true. She’d get up tomorrow and things would be normal again.

“Not even a movie, then?”

“No, I’ll just meet you at the TARDIS.”

“Are you on your cycle? I didn’t detect any hormonal imbalance this morning, but maybe I was just preoccupied–”

“Doctor, no. I promise I’m fine. I’ll see you in a mo, okay?”

“Okay.”

She hung up and left a tip at the coffee counter, and then she headed for the doors.

–

The Doctor leaned against the doors of the TARDIS, his mind reeling about what could possibly be wrong with his Rose. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long before she arrived.

“Rose,” he said with a smile. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you, too.” She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around around his waist. She loved him, even if he was daft. She opened the TARDIS door, and they stepped inside.

The TARDIS yelled at him, something about Valentine’s Day, and–he froze. Oh, god, he’d forgotten Valentine’s Day.

“She’s not happy about something, is she?”

“No, she’s not, and actually, Rose, I’m glad we ended up coming back to the TARDIS and you didn’t want to do anything else, because I’m taking you out tonight. Happy Valentine’s Day!” He grinned, but it was as fake as they come, he knew. He just didn’t want her to be angry with him.

She scoffed, and then her disappointment for the day came out all at once. “Oh my god, Doctor. You forgot what today was, didn’t you? And she just yelled at you for it.”

“I didn’t–forget, Rose,” he blustered. “I just wanted to surprise you, that’s all.”

The TARDIS groaned in protest.

“You’re going to go back after we’re done tonight and make reservations.”

He blushed. “Okay, fine, yeah, but remember, time is irrelevant. Technically, I made plans _yesterday_.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Look, it would have been better if you’d’ve just admitted you’d forgotten, rather than come up with a last minute idea and played it off like you hadn’t.” She closed her eyes for a few seconds and sighed. “I’m fine now. I just needed to get that out. I’ll be back in a bit.” She turned and headed for her room.

“Oh, come on. You know you love me.” He held his hands out. He was still embarrassed and his ego needed to be appeased.

 _Just like any old bloke,_ Rose thought. She wheeled around. “I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.” She held up one finger and narrowed her eyes. She turned and walked down the corridor to her room. Of course she loved him, and he bloody knew it. That didn’t change the fact that he was being a huge wanker about the whole thing at the moment.

 _Oh,_  she was going to make him _pay_.

“There’s not enough corn chips in the universe that I’d sell you to Satan for. You’re priceless!” he shouted after her.

“Ha!” she scoffed loud enough so he could hear her. “The only corn chip around here is you!”

“Ha,” he muttered to himself. He felt like a huge wanker. He’d apologize when she returned. For now, he needed to change into his tuxedo.

–

Rose found a black dress hanging on the back of the door.

She laughed. “Thank you, TARDIS.” She could always count on the old girl to help her out.

It was a strappy, bodycon number, covered in black sequins, and the length ended somewhere not too far below her bum, and the neckline was incredibly low, which left _very_ little to the imagination. Which was her goal, of course. Really, she just wanted to tease him for a while. She’d also been provided with some Stiletto pumps and all the makeup she needed for the perfect smokey eyes. She curled her hair and left it slightly tousled. She checked herself over in the mirror, grinned, grabbed her pumps and her small velvet box, and started off down the hall back to the console room.

The Doctor was fiddling with something on the console when she arrived, presumably changing one of the switches he’d picked up earlier at the market.

She cleared her throat. “I’m ready.”

He finished fiddling with the switch as he spoke. “Rose, I’m really sorry. I’m a huge–” He turned and stared, jaw agape as his eyes roamed up and down her body several times.

“Wanker?” She raised an eyebrow. “Yes, you are. Well,” she imitated him, “not all the time. But, today, yes, you were.”

“Blimey.” His mouth finally caught up with his mind. “You look–well, you look like–” he stuttered, struggling for words.

“Cat got your tongue?” She placed a hand on her hip.

“A goddess,” he finished, quite reverently.

That was _almost_ enough to make her drop the routine and shove him right up against that console and break a few more switches, but he opened his mouth again and ruined the moment.

“I’m not sure I should take you out like that.”

“And why not?” She raised both her eyebrows at him.

“Because every other man is going to stare at you. And I’m not having that.”

She loved when his jealous side came out. She hummed and gave him a sly grin.

He raised an eyebrow.

She set her heels down and sauntered up to him, swaying her hips, and she reveled in how his eyes followed the motion. “If you’re worried about another bloke making a pass at me, then you can just shove these in his face.” She held out the velvet box.

“What’s this?”

“Your gift.”

He smiled. “Oh, Rose, you shouldn’t have.”

“I know,” she answered simply.

He closed his eyes and let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head. She was having so much fun, wasn’t she? He took the box from her waiting fingers and opened it. He gawked at the miniature artwork of her on the cufflinks, with her bare back, her shapely breast, and her looking over at her shoulder with _that_ look of lust, the one she reserved for only him. “Rose, these are...wow, they’re gorgeous.”

“I know. Had them made specially for you.”

“Wait.” He looked up. “Who drew this picture of you?”

She giggled. “ _She_ was a female artist. No need to worry.”

“Oh. Would you help me put them on?” he asked softly.

“Sure. Hold out your wrists, please.” She fastened them in his white shirt, and when she was finished with the second, he caught her hand in both of his.

“Rose, I’m so sorry.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. “I know how important the holiday is for humans, and I completely spaced it.”

“You think I’m mad because you forgot a stupid holiday?”

He furrowed his brows. “So, not _that_ important?”

“It is to some people, but not to me. Jimmy and Mickey never really did anything special for me. Bought themselves new boxes of condoms. Mickey got me a teddy bear once. I’m used to it by now. Hard to celebrate a holiday about love if you don’t actually love the person.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, still holding her hand. “But you deserve so much better than that, Rose.”

She placed her hand on his chest. “No, let me finish. I know you feel that way, and I appreciate it, more than you know. But, Doctor, you and I, we don’t need a holiday to make some grand declaration of love. We know that we love each other.”

“If the holiday isn’t that important, then why are you upset?”

“Well, it _is_ Valentine’s Day.”

“But...but you just said that wasn’t important _._ ”

“I know. But it’s _still_ Valentine’s Day.”

“That makes no sense.”

“I know. Even if couples decide that Valentine’s Day isn’t important for them, it’s generally still accepted that you’re going to acknowledge it in some way, even if it’s just by saying ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.’”

“So you’re mad because I forgot it was Valentine’s Day?”

“You’re so thick, Doctor. Daftest alien boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Can you clarify, please? Because this really isn’t making any sense.”

“I said it earlier. Weren’t you listening? Or were you trying to get me to appease your bruised Superior Time Lord Ego, an injury of your own doing?”

“Well…”

“Doctor, rather than admitting you’d forgotten it, you tried to pass it off like you had something planned all day long, when clearly that wasn’t the case.”

He nodded. “I see. Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me.”

“Thank you for admitting that. And, on top of that, I think worse than forgetting, you brushed me off, just _assuming_ I would find all those shops to be boring. I would’ve been happy doing anything with you today, even if you hadn’t remembered the holiday.”

“Oh,” he said. He looked away. There was that pesky ‘making decisions for her’ thing again.

“Now you know. Don’t do it again.”

“Yes, sir,” he said resolutely.

“So, are you taking me out on the town, or what?”

He sprung into action. “Not,” he paused, kissing her wrist, “before I,” he paused again, kissing further up her arm, “have a go,” and he kissed her neck, “at your delicious lips.” He waggled his brows at her, and before she could say anything, he brought his lips to hers. He smiled and chuckled as she whimpered. He held her in the middle of her back and his other hand wandered a bit lower, and he dipped her. He drew up her thigh so her leg hooked around his.

She had initially grasped at his lapels out of surprise, but it wasn’t long before she threaded an arm underneath his, resting her hand in the middle of his back, and her other hand went straight for the hair at the nape of his neck, just like she knew he liked.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. “You’re a fox, Rose, you know that?”

“Nope. I’m a wolf.”

He kissed her neck again. “If you’re not careful out in that moonlight tonight, you might awaken the beast in me.” He lightly nipped at the join of her neck and shoulder.

“Think I already have,” she said breathlessly.

“Do we have to leave?” he murmured against her skin.

She tugged on his hair so he’d look at her. “Doctor, you said you were taking me out, and I’m holding you to it. Yes, we have to leave.”

“But Rose,” he whinged.

“You think I got all dolled up just for you, Doctor?”

“Well, yeah. Didn’t you?”

“No. I _want_ others to be looking at me.”

“Why?” His eyes grew a little dark.

She leaned up and brushed his ear with the tip of her nose. “I quite like it when you get all possessive.” She dislodged herself from his arms. “I want you to...” She bit her lip and peered up at him.

“Do what?”

“Win me.”

He groaned. “You’re going to kill me, and you know it. I’ll regenerate before the night is through.”

She hummed. “That’s my plan.” She walked to her heels on the floor a few feet away. She conspicuously bent over in front of him to pick them up.

He stared. “Of course, I can’t be held responsible if anyone else ends up dead.”

She walked back to him. “Doctor, really, you have nothing to worry about.” She placed her hand on his chest again. “You know I’m yours.” She started for the doors.

He lightly held her elbow. “It’s not you that I’m worried about.”

“Oh, well, that’s your job, then. If I’m yours, then you should probably make it known.” She brushed off his hand, and she walked away. She opened the door and stepped outside.

“Rose,” he called and scrambled towards the doors behind her. “Rose, wouldn’t I have put us on the guest list together? You know, we’re always each other’s plus one.”

“Considering you made the arrangements after the night is over, shouldn’t be a problem, since _technically_ you haven’t made them yet. And seeing as how you didn’t take care to make any plans in the first place, and I can tell you haven’t thought anything else through since we spoke earlier this evening, and I actually thought of something to make this evening more interesting, we’ll be going with my plans. You can adjust your expectations accordingly.”

“Right,” he said, hesitantly.

“Hold on,” she said, grabbing his elbow. She conspicuously bent over again, this time giving her a good view of her chest as she slipped on each shoe. She stood and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled.

She shrugged. “Just trying to give you some motivation.”

“Not like I needed it, thanks, with that dress you’re wearing.”

Rose looked around at the setting. “New Earth, again?”

“It was our first date in this new body.” He smiled. “There’s a swanky club just across the street there.” He nodded in its direction.

“Great. Thanks for pointing it out. Psychic paper, please?” She held out her hand.

“Why do you need the psychic paper?” He pulled it out of the pocket in the lining of his jacket and placed it in her hand. “And where are you going to keep it? Oh.” He nodded as she slipped it down the side of her dress.

“Because I’m a simple human, and you’re a Time Lord. You can do Jedi mind tricks if you really think about it.”

“Rose Tyler, you’re anything but simple.”

“Save it, Cassanova. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to go into the club. You’re going to wait, oh, about fifteen minutes or so.”

“And then what?”

“Seduce me,” she said, with a hit of exasperation. “Crikey, Doctor, I don’t know. Figure it out. All you need to know is that I don’t know you.”

“Yeah, you do.”

She straightened his bowtie. “Not tonight I don’t. Look, you’re sucking the fun right out of this. I’m going in. Just...be your sexy self, okay?” She patted his chest. “Fifteen minutes, Doctor.” She walked away.

He slid his hands in his pockets. “Fifteen minutes exactly? Fifteen minutes relative time?”

“Sorry, do I know you?” she called back before she entered the club.

He rocked on his heels. He closed his eyes. If he concentrated enough, he could just speed the passage of time for him, and Rose wouldn’t even notice. So, he was cheating at this little game she was playing, but he was anxious to get it started. There, fifteen minutes, his time sense told him. He walked quickly across the street.

“The Doctor,” he told the bouncer.

The bouncer checked the list on his clipboard and coolly nodded.

He entered and surveyed the room before him. The interior was all very modern with crisp lines and lighting that shifted between lighter and darker shades of blue. There was a space for dancing in the center of the room, but not too many patrons were taking advantage of it just yet. The night was still young, after all. On one side of the room were tables for billiards. Around the edge of the room were booths to accommodate guests, and tall tables littered the room in clusters at which guests could perch on high stools. The other wall was lined with a long bar. And at it sat one fetching blonde sipping from a martini glass. He kept his hands in his pockets and slowly strolled over. He sat in the chair next to her. “Hi,” he offered, feeling a bit silly.

She smiled, turning in her chair slightly. “Hi.”

“See, there’s this naked woman on my cufflinks, and she looks an awful lot like you.” He pulled one hand out of his pocket and held it up for her to see.

She examined them closely, as if she hadn’t been the very one to fasten them earlier. “Wow, she looks amazing, and uncannily like me. But...mmm, yeah, I don’t put out on the first date. Nice try, though.” She turned towards the bar again and sipped from her glass. She popped a few pretzels into her mouth.

He couldn’t believe her. What did she want? Why was this so hard for him?

“Well, don’t just sit there,” she said. “Looks like I turned you down. Go sit at a booth or something and try again.”

He nodded and headed for a booth. He folded his hands on the table and stared at them.

Rose glanced over at him. Why was he being so weird about this? And when was he planning on making another pass? He needed help, she decided, so she ordered him a banana daiquiri and told the bartender to note that it was from her.

Soon enough, after the drink was delivered, he sauntered over and sat next to her. “Hello, I’m the Doctor.”

“Oh? Doctor who?” She grinned.

“Just the Doctor. And you?”

“Rose. Rose Tyler. What are you a Doctor of?”

“Everything. And I’ve got a time machine. I parked it across the street, if you want to take a gander.”

“I don’t believe in time travel. Or aliens. And I still don’t put out on the first date.” She turned to the bar again.  

She looked at him after a moment. He looked like he a puppy and she’d kicked him into the street. Maybe she should call the whole thing off? “Doctor?”

He met her eyes.

She leaned over and whispered, “Hey, it’s ok.”

“I don’t like this feeling, like we don’t belong to each other. It’s messing with my manly mojo.”

She giggled. She stroked his thigh a few times. “Just remember, I’m yours, and you are mine. Start with that, yeah?” She watched the tension melt from his face.

He downed the rest of his daiquiri in one go, and tapped his glass on the bar for another. The bartender nodded. Drink in hand, he stood. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

She patted his bum. “I’ll see you in a mo.”

He returned to his booth. He took large sip of his drink. “Blimey, this is worse than facing down an army of Daleks. Time to give me the pep talk of the century.” He firmly set his drink on the table and closed his eyes. _“I’m supposed to seduce that woman over there, and I have no problem at any other time. After all, I’m a sex god to her. And I can say that, because she told me so. This is just a...new situation. She’s only changed a few of the rules on me, made it a puzzle. Yeah, a puzzle. And I’m good at puzzles. I’m so clever at puzzles. Right. That woman over there, you love her, and she is the sexiest creature to exist in the universe. Well, any universe, really, and you are the luckiest man alive because you belong to her. And I’ve failed twice at the bar. Maybe if I remove her from the bar.  Put her in a different setting, and then I might have the upperhand again. Billiards it is.”_ He visualized them standing around the table, and he smoothly leaned over her as she set up a shot, and he slid his hands down her arms to help her adjust her angle. Yes, definitely Billiards. That was sexy, right? He opened his eyes with a new determination. But just as he was about to stand, he noticed someone else had taken the seat next to Rose.

She glanced over at him and shook her head. “Watch,” she mouthed.

His hand clenched in a fist around the base of his glass. Who was this bloke? What did he think he was doing? She’d told him not to approach, but he needed to at least hear their conversation. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew she was smiling because of the curve of her cheek. And the man talking to her was a bit mesmerized. That was certainly not allowed. Nobody’s allowed to be mesmerized by her except for the Doctor. It’s like...the unwritten rule of the universe. So he downed the rest of his daiquiri again and sat near them at the bar.

Rose glanced over at him and scowled.

He didn’t care that she’d told him not to come over. He scowled right back.

Her lips twitched in a smile. She winked. She turned back to the bloke sitting next to her. “Andy, what do you say to a round of billiards?”

“Yeah,” Andy replied, pleasantly surprised. “I’m great at billiards. Do you play?”

“Actually, I don’t. I was hoping maybe you could show me.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. She wasn’t helpless. She knew how to play the game. And Billiards had been his idea anyway. Why should this... _Andy_ get the satisfaction of it? And why had Rose winked at him?

“ _I quite like it when you get possessive_ ,” she’d said on the TARDIS.

Andy stood from the bar and headed off in the direction of the tables to set up the rack.

Rose turned to him. “Stay here.”

“No.”

“Doctor, trust me. Just stay. Please.”

“Fine,” he huffed.

“It’ll be worth it. I promise.” She smiled.

“Whatever.” He waved nonchalantly.

“You’re cute when you’re sulky, you know that?” She patted his knee and turned before Andy could catch on.

His jealousy grew with each passing moment. And before he knew it, his imagined scenario with Rose was being played out before his eyes. Andy leaned over Rose and slid his hands down her arms so he could teach her how to hold the stick. "Even though she already knows," he muttered.

Rose looked pointedly at the Doctor from across the room.

He hoped she could see the fire in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw.

After her first few shots, she insisted that she could handle the rest of the game for herself, and she started assuming risqué poses each time she aimed. She grinned at the Doctor with each one, sometimes biting her lip, sometimes showing her tongue, and always with that ‘come hither’ look in her eyes.

The longer he watched her, the more he realized how ridiculous he was being about Andy. Rose was putting on a show for him and just using the poor bloke to up the ante. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to punch Andy in the face every time he put his hands on her, but eventually he started playing the game with her, sending her signals about which ball she should aim for. All the while she still flirted with Andy to keep the Doctor on his toes.

He found he was rather enjoying himself. That is, until Andy tried to kiss her. Rose deflected, of course. He sat upright immediately and looked at her insistently, but she shook her head. Andy tried a second and a third time, and the Doctor couldn’t ignore the growing look of frustration on Andy’s face each time she refused his advances. Rose wasn’t smiling nearly as much, but she insisted the Doctor stay where he was. He obliged. Their game would be over soon enough.

‘Soon enough’ came sooner, rather than later, when the Doctor noticed Andy reaching inside his jacket pocket and pulling out a little foil pack of pills. He slipped one into Rose’s drink while she wasn’t looking.

Just as Rose finished her turn, Andy handed her drink to her, but the Doctor swooped in just in time to remove the glass from Rose’s hand.

He grabbed the man by the lapels and spoke calmly, but with command. “Right, that’s about enough of that. I’ll let security handle you, because they’ll be far kinder than I will, and dealing with you is not how I intend to spend the rest of my evening.”

“You had your chance with her. She turned you down twice. I’ve been watching her ever since she walked in.”

Fire burned in the Doctor's eyes. “See this?” He held up a cufflink in Andy’s face. “That’s her, and she’s mine,” he growled.

The manager of the club approached. “Is there a problem, sir?”

“Yes. This man tried to slip something into her drink.” The Doctor reached into the man’s pocket and produced the foil packet. “I think you’ll find it was these.”

“We’ll call the police immediately.” The manager signaled to his bouncers, who manhandled Andy away from the scene. “Goodness, they’ve been trying to bust these trafficking rings for months now. You may have provided a lead in the case. The police told us to be prepared for a sting. And here we all were laughing, thinking you two were _genuinely_ having a terrible date. Are you two married spies or something? Independent contractors with the police department? You’re really good at this.”

“Oh, something like that.” He beamed at Rose.

“What a way to spend your Valentine’s holiday, right? On the job?”

Rose smiled tenderly at the Doctor. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Right. Your tab’s on us tonight. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” The manager walked away.

Rose bit her lip. “Who are you again?”

He was totally ready this time. “I’m the Doctor. And you don’t know me, but I know you.”

“You do?” she asked coyly.

“I should think so. I’ve been watching you all night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. You have a gorgeous smile, eyes that sparkle, a spirit that everyone falls in love with when they meet you. All the men in the room have spent at least a few moments watching you. Some of the ladies, too.” He pulled on her hand and led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms, swaying slowly to the music. After a moment, he spun her around and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “But I also know things about you that nobody else here would ever know.”

“Like what?” She tilted her neck when she felt his breath near her skin.

“For example, you’ve got a mole right…” He slid a hand slowly across her stomach and his index finger tapped the spot near her left breast. “Here. And, normally, this one right here,” he breathed, kissing the freckle on her shoulder, “isn’t visible to others, but I know it’s there.”

He could tell she was lost in mix of the slight buzz from her martini and waves of dopamine and testosterone and other neurotransmitters based on the heady cocktail he could taste on her skin. He reached down with his lips to taste her again. “I know that you like to be kissed right here, in this exact spot. I know because I marked you here earlier, and that means you’re mine.” He moved one of his hands up to trace the bottom curve of her breasts. “I know that your breasts, god, they’re so gorgeous and perfect. They’re slightly uneven, and your right is just a hair larger than your left, but nobody here would know that. I know that’s why you chose to pose for my cufflinks with your right side exposed, rather than your left. But, Rose Tyler, let me tell you how much I love that left breast. I know that if I squeeze your left breast after your right when you’re aroused, you respond a little more. It doesn’t work quite the same the other way around.”

She giggled and reached a hand up to grip the back of his neck so she was draped all over him. “I didn’t realize you were such a sexy nerd in the sheets.”

He chuckled at that. “Shhhhh,” he whispered against her neck, splaying his fingers on her stomach. He moved his other hand to trace the join of her hip and leg. “I also know you’re not wearing any knickers, and I know how to touch you to make you come undone, how good you feel around me, how electrifying it is to hear you scream my name–”

Rose turned in his arms and silenced him with her mouth, and they were a mess of lips, teeth, and tongue. “God, if you say anymore, I’ll lose it right here,” she breathed.

“Does that mean I won?”

“Yes, you idiot. God, do you know how hot that was to see your feathers get ruffled like that? When your eyes go all dark.”

“When you were playing Billiards, that was supposed to be me.”

“I figured that was your next move.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes. I did. Because I know you. Because you’re mine.”

“Can we leave now?”

“ _Yes,_ you idiot!”

“Yes. Good.” He pulled her hand and walked quickly to the door.

He saluted the bartender on the way out, who waved in return, and they both ran down the steps and back across the street to the TARDIS.

–

After all was said and done, Rose lay curled up in the Doctor’s side, lightly running her fingers through his chest hair. They were in her room.

He cleared his throat. “Do you mind if I forget Valentine’s Day in the future? ‘Cause if it ends like this every year…”

“Yes, I mind, if I’m honest.”

“Okay.”

“But we can still role play if you want. And it doesn’t have to be Valentine’s Day for that. But it should, you know, be special. Too much of a good thing takes the specialness out of it.”

He chuckled to himself.

She lifted her head to see his face. “What?”

“We should play police officers sometime. You know, one of these times when we happen upon a mystery that needs solving.”

“You can be Sarge, I’ll be Lewis.”

“I’ll make you a wager.”

“Yeah?”

“Whoever solves the case gets to pick the next scenario.”

“I like how you think. Can I add something?”

“What’s that?”

“Winner also picks the position for the congratulatory shag.”

“Oh, Rose Tyler, you’re on.”


End file.
